Secret Lover
by DuBu-Girl
Summary: Key adalah Diva di SHINee. tapi.. hati-hati karena dia bisa membuat yeoja satu ini melayang!
1. Chapter 1: Confession

**Anneyong!**

**DuBu-Girl is Back! *meluk-meluk paha ayam raksasa***

**Hehe..**

**Ayo!**

**KeyXOC nih..**

**Just check it out!^^**

* * *

><p><em>Serr..<em>

_udara dingin.._

_daun-daun sudah rontok dari pohonnya.._

.

_tiba saatnya musim dingin._

.

Kimmie Xiang adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. dia tinggal di Korea untuk melanjutkan studinya. gadis ini sebenarnya berasal dari Dongzhan, Cina. dia melanjutkan studi di Korea karena kehendak ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah pemilik restoran terkenal di seluruh bentang Cina. kerena ayahnya yang tercinta ingin anaknya memperoleh pendidikan terbaik, karena anaknya ingin menjadi dokter, maka ayahnya memutuskan Kimmie untuk bersekolah di Korea.

.

_dan ini sudah menginjak tahun ke-3 Kimmie, tinggal di Korea Selatan._

.

.

"Kim! bbali! cepat kesini! Konser SHINee udah mau mulai!" teriak teman Kim yang paling dekat dengannya, Kang Sung Ri, juga fanatik SHINee.

"N-Ne! aku segera kesana!" teriak Kim juga. disana sangat ramai, jadi mereka berteriak satu sama lain.

.

* * *

><p><strong>{Kim POV}<strong>

.

_loverholic robotronic_

_loverholic robotronic_

_Geobuhal su eobtneun neoeui maryeokeun lucifer_

.

**"WOOOOOOOO!" **fanatik SHINee- juga temanku Sungri, berteriak bahagia. apa sih bagusnya SHINee?

kenapa mereka begitu antusias hanya karena SHINee menyanyikan satu lagu? aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dunia selebritis..

"Haah.. merepotkan..," keluhku pada Sungri.

.

**"OKE, KALI INI KAMI AKAN MENGADAKAN PERMAINAN. KALIAN INGAT WAKTU KALIAN DIBERI WAKTU UNTUK MENULIS NOMOR TELEPON KALIAN? KINI, MASING-MASING MEMBER AKAN MENGHUBUNGI KALIAN SECARA ACAK. YANG HANDPHONENYA BUNYI HARAP MAJU KEDEPAN! ARE YOU READY?"** terang Host yang mengkomando SHINee untuk bersiap-siap menghubungi nomor telepon yang mereka ambil. para fans pun mengambil telepon seluler mereka untuk menunggu respon dari SHINee. karena tadi aku juga memasukkan nomor teleponku, maka aku juga mngambil handphoneku dari dalam tas.

.

**"YANG PERTAMA, ONEW-SHI, SILAHKAN AMBIL NOMOR TELEPONNYA,"**

.

onew pun mengambil, membacanya sejenak, lalu menekan nomor itu di ponsel, kemudian..

.

**_"RING DING DONG RING DING DONG RING DINGIDINGIDINGDINGDING!"_**

.

"Sungri! PONSELMU!" kataku antusias. tidak kusangka handphone Sungri yng berbunyi!

**"KYAA!"** Sungri pun maju dan naik ke atas punggung dan dia dikomando untuk berdiri di sebelah Onew.

aku percaya hatinya pasti sedang melting, hihi..

.

**"YANG KEDUA JONGHYUN-SHI,"**

Jonghyun pun melakukan hal yang sama, tapi sayang gadis yang ditelepon tidak ada.

**"WAH.. SAYANG SEKALI JONGHYUN-SHI.. KITA SKIP DAHULU YA! SEKARANG, KEY-SHI!"**

.

dari tadi.. Key menatapku terus-menerus. ya ampn Kim! jangan GR! kau tahu berapa banyak yeoja yang datang kesini?

Key pun meletakkan handphonenya di telinganya.

.

.

**_"No animyon andwaeneun gol, Ijeya araborin naega nomu bichamhae...,"_**

aku tersentak kaget.

Ponselku!

yang berdering ponselku!

.

**"KAJJA! YEOJA YANG DISANA, MAJU!"** teriak MC yang didepan.

.

aku masih terdiam. apakah ini mungkin? apakah ini keberuntungan?

"Bbali, yeppeo, maju," seru suara di seberang ponselku.

dengan tubuh yang bergetar, aku pun maju, dan berdiri di sebelah Key.

.

"ya, waeyo? kau tidak senang berada di sampingku?" tanya Key, menggodaku.

"A-Anni.. aku sebenarnya bukan f-fans.. aku hanya menemani temanku... i-itu d-di sebelah Onew-oppa..," kataku gemetar dan pelan.

.

**{Kim POV end}**

.

* * *

><p><em>setelah konser..<em>

"Wah.. kau beruntung, Kim! tidak kusangka kau ditelpon Key-oppa! Sebenarnya aku yang iri sih... aku kan suka pada Key-oppa..," kata Sungri memeluk Kim erat.

"Ya! aku tidak bisa bernafas Sungri-ah..,"

"Ah, Mianhae.. **YA! YA!**" Sungri tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Kim.

"I-itu.. itu.. k-k-"

"Apa sih? Aw! appo..," Kim pun menoleh ke belakang hidungnya menabrak Key.

**"MWO?"**

tiba-tiba Key menariknya, menuju ke sebuah ruangan kosong.

...

.

"Andwae~ kau bukan fansku rupanya.. padahal aku melihatmu dari sebelum manggung lo. sebenarnya aku berbohong mengambil nomor itu. aku sudah mengambil nomormu dan menyimpannya dalam kontak pribadiku, kau tahu? hihi.. tapi tidak kusangka kau bukan fansku.. jadi aku beruntung..," kata Key, menyeringai.

"A-apa maksudmu kau beruntung? m-mau apa kau?" tanya Kim, ketika Key terus mendekat kearahnya, sampai punggung Kim berciuman (?) dengan dinding.

.

Key mengunci tubuh Kim, lalu melebarkan senyumannya.

Key menyentuh wajah Kim yang mulus, lalu dia menggigit telinga Kim pelan, yang membuat gadis itu medesah.

"How passionate ;)" kata Key pelan.

Key menjilat leher Kim yang membuat gadis itu mendesah lebih kuat lagi, lalu meninggalkan kissmark disana."A-an..d-dwae.. Key.. An... dwae..," rintih Kim terus-menerus. gadis itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan Key dari tubuhnya, dan dia pun lepas.

"A-apa sebenarnya maumu, Key?" tanya Kim, yang masih bergetar dengan apa yang dilakukan Key barusan.

Key membisikkan tujuannya pada Kim,

"Be my secret lover;)" lalu dia menghembuskan napasnya ke telinga Kim yang membuat yeoja itu bergetar.

.

Kim pun melarikan diri.

**"TUNGGU SAJA KIM! AKU AKAN MENELEPONMU, MENELPONMU!"** teriak Key dari kejauhan, yang membuatnya mengingat terus apa yang Key lakukan.

.

**"ARRGH! DIA MEMBUATKU GILA!"** teriak Kim sampai Sungri marah.

**"YA! JANGAN BERTERIAK DI DALAM APARTEMEN! APARTEMEN INI SUDAH CUKUP SEMPIT UNTUK KITA BERDUA!"** teriak Sungri.

Sungri pun mendekat pada Kim.

"Mianhae Kim.. aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu.. apa yang terjadi..?"

"Aku.. disu-"

.

**_"No animyon andwaeneun gol, Ijeya araborin naega nomu bichamhae..,"_**

**"SESANGE!"** teriak Sungri, kaget.

"Ayo, diangkat."

.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Kim.

"Omo.. apa kau berkepala batu? masa tidak ingat suaraku?"

_'omo.. omo omo omo omo.. oh tidak.. ini Key..'_ batin Kim.

"Ti-tidak. aku tidak mengenalmu! nuguseyo? nugu? nugu?" kata Kim pura-pura tidak mendengar dengan menggesekkan jarinya ke microphone HP-nya agar seperti tidak jelas. Sungri memperhatikannya dengan aneh. Lalu Kim pun memutuskan hubungan.

"Kenapa kau begitu aneh? kenapa kau menggesekkan tanganmu?" tanya Sungri.

"Ah.. itu.. itu hanya stalker.. gwaenchana^^" kata Kim.

_'Jangan sampai Sungri tahu! kalau tahu bisa mati aku..'_ tekad Kim dalam hati.

.

* * *

><p><strong>{Kim POV}<strong>

.

"Waktunya kuliah..! Sungri-ah.. aku pergi dulu! Anneyong!"

"Ne! Anneyong!"

.

aku pun berjalan menuju kampus. aku malas menaiki kereta bawah tanah. banyak yang melakukan pelecehan seksual disana. aku jadi takut.

.

**"YA! YEPPEO! YA!"** ada suara yang memanggilku.

.

_'KEY!'_

aku pun pura-pura tersenyum. "Nuguseyo? kau kehilangan arah ya? mau kubantu? arah rumah sakit jiwa di sebelah sana ya^^ lalu kalau mau mencari penjara ada satu di Apgujeong-Dong^^~"

.

"Kim.. aku Key.. Kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya Key, frustasi.

aku pun dengan frustasi masuk ke mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku terus hah? masih belum cukupkah untukmu untuk menggangguku?" tanyaku dengan emosi.

Key pun menjalankan mobilnya sampai di tempat yang sepi.

"Dimana ini? Dimana?" tanyaku.

Key yang terlihat emosi langsung menyerangku.

**"KYAA!"** aku menjerit ketakutan.

.

**{Kim POV End}**

.

* * *

><p>"Kau masih tanya kenapa aku mengejarmu? hah? aku kan sudah bilang.. jadi kekasih gelapku. belum cukupkah aku berbicara?"<p>

Key pun mencium Kim dengan paksa.

"Jangan.. Key.. jangan! **JANGAN!**"

**PLAKK!**

Key merasakan panas di pipinya.

.

Kim menamparnya.

.

"B-beraninya.. kau.. menciumku.. **KAU MENCURI FIRST KISS-KU!**" Kim pun menolak tatapannya dengan Key.

_"Wo yinggai shuo shenme zhi mama...wo yinggai shou shenme..- aku harus bilang apa pada ibu.. aku harus bilang apa..,"_ isak Kim, menangis.

"Mianhae.. maafkan aku.. aku kelewat batas.. maafkan aku..," kata Key, lalu memeluk Kim.

**BETS!** Kim menepis tangan key.

"Jangan sentuh aku, dasar namja murahan! belum cukupkah kau menyakitiku?" tanya Kim dengan terisak.

**CKLEK... BLAM!**

Kim keluar dari mobil Key.

.

Kim pun sampai ke apartemennya. _'untung Sungri tidak ada di sini..,'_

"Anneyong, Kim! kau baru pu-" Sungri berhenti saat dia melihat Kim pulang dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan.

"**M-MWO, KIM?** ada apa denganmu? siapa yang berani membuatmu seperti ini? A-Ayo masuk dulu, bbali!" kata Sungri memeluk Kim erat.

.

_setelah Kim tenang..._

"Kajja, ceritakan apa yang terjadi denganmu. jangan berbohong, yakso?" kata Sungri pelan.

.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Minta reviewnya ya^^**

**Move to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Final

**Kajja-kajja, ayo lanjut!**

**Ini Final-The last chapter!**

**Happy reading!^^**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>setelah Kim tenang...<em>

_"Kajja, ceritakan apa yang terjadi denganmu. jangan berbohong, yakso?" kata Sungri pelan._

_._

* * *

><p>Kim terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. Sebenarnya Kim tidak membertahukan nama orang yang dia temui tadi.<p>

"Iya.. arasso.. Nuguseyo, hajiman?" tanya Sungri. Kim mulai bingung. dan akhirnya dia menyamarkan nama Key menjadi nama bekas namjachingunya, Wei Zhang _(ceritanya namjachingunya itu orang Cina juga readers^^)._

.

"O-oh.. Weizhang namja babo itu? sudah kuduga. kenapa dia datang kesini?" " Eh... katanya dia kesini untuk menemuiku saja. hari ini juga kusuruh dia kembali ke Beijing, kok, hehe..," terang Kim dengan asal-asalan. Kim tidak ingin membuat chingunya lebih bingung lagi, sehingga.., "ya sudah ya, aku mau tidur. aku capek mengurusi namja itu tadi. anneyong!"

"Ne, anneyong."

.

di kamar Kim...

Kim menatap ponselnya dengan amarah yang sangat-sangat-sangat berkobar _(Author alay^^;)_. ini ke-15 kalinya Key meneleponnya. akhirnya yeoja itu menghembuskan nafasnya... dan..

**TIT!** dia menekan tombol hijau.

Dia pun menghembuskan nafasnya lagi dan...

**"ADA APA KAU MENELEPONKU TERUS, BABO?"** teriak Kim di ponsel._(Wuih.. Kim memang hebat *y*)_

"Omo.. baby.. bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu? sakit tahu!" Kata namja di seberang ponsel.

"**HEH? BABY? APA'AN TOH?** _(Kim kok pake bahasa Betawi? ?_?)_ ya! jangan sok akrab denganku Key! aku tidak mau fansmu yang tidur di sebelahku ini bangun karena aku berbicara denganmu di telepon ya! awas kalau dia tau!" ancam Kim.

"Ya, Ya! oke, arasso. tapi berjanjilah padaku." "Ne? apa?" "Temui aku di hotel A. kalau kau tidak datang sekarang.. akan kusebarkan aib jelekmu itu, soal namjachingumu itu."

'Ha? Wae.. k-kenapa dia bisa tahu soal namjachinguku? aku hanya memutuskannya karena memang dia selingkuh dan aku membohonginya juga! apakah itu aib?' pikir Kim.

**"YA! KAU MENDENGARKU?"**

**"YE! IYA AKU MENDENGARMU! JANGAN MENELEPONKU LAGI!"**

**TIT**, Kim memutuskan hubungan.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan_'... pikir Kim.

.

* * *

><p><em>akhirnya...<em>

Sampailah Kim di Hotel A itu. Kim menanyakan ke resepsionis dan resepsionis itu langsung tahu Kim dan menunjukkan jalan menuju tempat Key berada.

dan sampailah dia di President suite. "Nona, ini kamarnya. permisi," kata resepsionis itu, lalu melangkah pergi. _'aja, aja, hwaeeting!'_ support Kim pada dirinya sendiri. dan Kim pun masuk.

.

"Kau sampai juga Kim."

_'suara itu..'_ Kim langsung menyadari suara itu adalah suara Key. "Ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?" "Aku ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu, kalau kau memang tidak mau aib itu muncul." kata Key dengan senyum bak Chesire Cat. #plak

"A-apa perjanjiannya..?" tanya Kim dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kau harus mau jadi kekasih gelapku. kalau tidak mau.. aib itu akan tidak sengaja keluar dari mulutku dan mengganti nama namjachingumu dengan namaku. eottohge?" tanya Key dengan seringai tajamnya.

"... Ne, arasso. aku akan menuruti kata-katamu. tapi kalau tindakanmu kelewat batas.. akan kubunuh kau," ancam Kim dengan tajam.

"OK, arasso. kita mulai dari sekarang, ne?" Key langsung menyerang Kim-menciumnya. Kim hanya pasrah menerima keadaan itu. yeoja itu tidak mau aibnya terbongkar. hanya terpaksa.

_'hanya terpaksa...,'_ batin Kim dengan pedih.

**TES...**

Key pun berhenti.

.

yeoja itu mengeluarkan air mata!

"a-apa aku melakukan hal yang salah? mianhae, Kim.. aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," janji Key dengan lesu.

"A-ani.. aku hanya mengingat namjachinguku yang brengsek itu lagi.. dia memperlakukan ku, sama seperti yang kau lakukan.. aku.. hanya kekasih gelapnya. itulah mengapa aku tidak senang menerima tawaranmu meski kau adalah seorang yang terkenal. mianhae..," isak Kim. Key pun memeluk yeoja itu dengan erat.

"Mianhae Kim.. mianhae.. aku telah berbohong dengan perasaanku sendiri.. aku telah membohongimu.. aku sebenarnya sudah memperhatikanmu dari sejak konser itu diadakan.. aku jatuh padamu.. _I fell in love with you at the first sight.._ maaf aku membohongimu dengan cara memintamu menjadi kekasih gelapku.. maaf.. saranghae..," terang Key. Kim merasakan tubuh namja itu bergetar di pelukannya.

"Gwaenchana Key.. aku cukup senang menerima perasaanmu.. hajiman.. tapi aku masih belum bisa menjawab pernyataanmu itu, Key.." Kim pun melepas pelukannya.

"Gwaenchana... Gwaenchana... tidak apa-apa Kim.. asalkan aku bersamamu itu tidak apa-apa...," kata Key.

"Umm.. Key? bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu? aku tidak mau berbohong lagi.."

"Apa?"

Kim pun tersenyum dan memberitahukan idenya.

.

_setelah peristiwa itu terjadi..._

Kim pulang dan menceritakan hal itu pada Sungri keesokan paginya.

"M-Mwo? kamu ditembak Key? **JINJJA?**" seru Sungri sampai jendela seberang flat pecah _(Author mulai lagi deh-_-)._

"-_-.. ne.. aku serius.. buktinya kemarin dia menyuruhku ke hotel A dan untungnya aku merekam pernyataanya padaku^^."

"Um.. kau tidak melakukan 'itu' kan?" tanya Sungri penasaran.

"**YA!** Sejak kapan temanku yang bernama Kang-Sung-Ri, berpikiran kotor seperti ini, **HA?**" kata Kim cemberut.

"Ayo putar rekamannya! bbali~!" girang Sungri.

.

* * *

><p><em>-flashback-<em>

_di hotel A..._

_"Bisa kan..? jebal.. kalau kau mau aku menjawabmu, apa kata-kata manis yang akan kau katakan padaku? Kalau kau lakukan aku otomatis akan menerimamu, tapi tergantung dengan kata-kata manis itu," kata Kim, cekikikan._

_"Huuh.. baik. aku akan melakukannya." Kata Key lesu._

_._

_"Kim.. aku tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaanku.._

_kau bagaikan lilin yang tidak akan pernah padam, menerangi hatiku._

_sekarang, aku akan menyanyikan lagu aransemenku sendiri, hanya untukmu seorang._

_._

_*Achim haetsari geudaewa gatayo_

_Jogeum yuchihagetjyo_

_Geuraedo nan ireon ge joheun geol_

_Nareul kkaeweojun geudae yeope ramyeon_

_Deo baralke eopgetjyo_

_Ireohke geudael bogo shipen geol_

_._

_Sarangi eoridago mothal geora_

_Saenggakhaji marayo_

_Nareul deo neutki jeone_

_Na deo kkeugi jeone jabajul su itjyo?_

_Saranghaeyo geudaemaneul jeo haneulmankkeum_

_Jeongmal geudaeneun naega saneun iyuin geolyo_

_Geudaereul aju manhi geudael michidorok anajugo shipeo_

_Ajin manhi ppareungeojyo geureongeojyo (Hey)_

_._

_Geunyangeui nuni majuchil ttaemada_

_Nae eolgure beonjineun misoga (Ah)_

_Hokshina geudae maeumeui hankkyeone daheulkka (Ah)_

_Aseurahan neoeui maeum geu soge areumdaun_

_Gwitgae soksakyeo neol saranghaneun naeui maeum_

_I'll be taking you, Girl, I know without you_

_Without you, I miss you,_

_Eonjekkajina geudaereul weonhajyo_

_Weonhago baraneun mam,_

_Ttogipeojineun sarang_

_Deo isang sumgil su eopseo geudaeneun nain Girl_

_._

_Nae maeumi geudael japgo nohjil anhjyo_

_Geudaedo neukkyeojinayo_

_Nareul Oh deo neutgi jeone_

_Na deo kkeugi jeone jabajul su itjyo? (Woo Oh)_

_._

_Ajik geudae maeumi nae gyeote_

_Ol su eopneun geol arayo geunde_

_._

_Geudae hanaman naeui hanarago_

_Bulleodo dwenayo (Oh~)_

_._

_Urigati One, two, three, oh!_

_Ja shijakhaeyo (Oh baby baby my girl)_

_Geudaen naeui hanajyo_

_Naeui jeonbuin geolyo (Naeui jeonbuin geolyo~)_

_Geudaereul aju manhi_

_Geudael michidorok saranghago shipeo (Oh you know)_

_Ijeneun geuraedo dwejyo geureongeojyo_

_._

_Geudaereul aju manhi (You know you know)_

_Geudael michidorok saranghago shipeo_

_Ijeneun geuraedo dwejyo geureongeojyo_

_(Oh baby you can do right~)_

_._

_Ijeneun geuraedo dwejyo geureongeojyo_

_._

_Ini hanya untukmu, Kim.. saranghaeyo."_

_._

_(Ceritanya, lagu One [Ha-na] itu lagu hasil aransemen Key untuk Kim^^~)_

_._

_Kim pun meneteskan air matanya. "Key... lagu itu sangat indah.. I love you too Key... wo ai ni..," Kata Kim memeluk Key dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Key._

_._

_-flashback off-_

.

* * *

><p>"Wah.. Key-oppa sangat romantis.. tidak kusangka kau yang menjadi yeojachingunya, Kim..," kata Sungri terharu, lalu memeluk chingu disebelahnya. "Chukkae, Kim..," "Ne, ne, Sungri.. hehe..," "Minta tanda tangannya Key dong Kim.. tolong mintakan pada Key ya...^^," kata Sungri.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>{Kim POV}<strong>

.

Musim semi telah datang. Aku bukan lagi 'kekasih gelap' Key. Key telah mengumumkan harijadinya denganku di pers. Kalian tahu? Onew ternyata menyukai Sungri, temanku. haha.. lucu sekali. akhirnya aku memperkenalkan Sungri pada Onew, yang langsung dilantikkan (?) Onew jadi yeojachingunya.

.

Jonghyun minta dicarikan pacar juga, dan kebetulan temanku di kampus, Shin Sekyung juga meminta tanda tangan Jonghyun. langsung saja kukatakan pada Jonghyun-oppa, "Langsung saja kerumahnya. di sebelah flatku kok," dan dia langsung kesana. Aku agak khawatir pada Sekyung karena Jonghyun agak "berbahaya". pikirannya kotor -_-".

.

Minho dan Taemin katanya mau sekolah dulu sampai selesai, baru berburu yeojachingu. Taemin dan Minho berkata,"Chukkae ya untuk kalian berdua. Jangan lupa 'oleh-oleh'nya.. kikiki," yang sampai dibanting Key pakai selimut handuk _(Wew.. Key-eomma sadis kalau soal beginian^^)_. maklum mereka berdua maknae yang "kacau"^^.

.

_dan akhirnya.. Kim, Sungri, dan SHINee tinggal bersama, dengan membeli rumah yang besar agar muat untuk Mereka ber-7^^_

.

**-The End-**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nah…<strong>

**Minta reviewnya donks^^**

**Jangan dibaca aja ya^^**


End file.
